


Atticus' Open Relationship(s)

by Dragon_Fyre (orphan_account)



Category: The Iron Druid Chronicles - Kevin Hearne
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Atticus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dragon_Fyre
Summary: Atticus O'Sullivan is tired. Tired of fighting and surviving over and over again. That said, he decides he needs some "fun". He brings it up with Granuaile, and she seems okay with it, so he decides to just dive right in. Time to refresh his game and get his Druid on!





	1. My Red-Haired Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fanfiction, much less my first lemon fic! Please don't judge too harshly! Also, we're pretending that after Asgard, everyone came back unscathed. Gunnar and Leif are fine. This is set right after the raid on Asgard, and the story's original plot after that is discarded.
> 
> Unfortunately, I do not own any part of The Iron Druid Chronicles book series, as much as I wish I did. Those are all property of Kevin Hearne. This is purely a work of fiction, and if you don't like it, don't read it!

Atticus laid quietly in his bed at Tony Cabin, tired and weary from a day's work reviving the area. He was thinking back on the Asgard trip. Once Leif had killed Thor, Atticus and his companions had been forced to kill off  _all_ the Norse pantheon and monsters to avoid Ragnarok. It had taken their party a few weeks to kill off every significant deity and monster in Norse mythology, but once it was done, they left quickly. Shortly after they arrived back on Earth, all tethers to Asgard and the Norse plane had vanished, leaving behind no trace that there had ever been a Norse realm in the first place. Atticus assumed all that was left on the plane (the dead Vikings, dark elves, and other insignificant figures there) were now trapped inside the sealed realm. Honestly, he didn't care.

 

After all that business was over and done, Atticus and Granuaile had returned to reviving the area around Tony Cabin killed in the battle with Aenghus Óg. No one had been hunting them in a while, the witches had signed the non-aggression pact, and Hal owed Atticus a favor for returning both Gunnar and Leif alive. Things couldn't get much better than that. 

 

Smiling to himself, Atticus stood quietly, his bare chest flexing as he stretched. Granuaile lay on the other side on the bed, the blankets pulled around herself tightly, shielding her sleeping, naked form. After the many close calls Atticus had in Asgard, he had decided to tell Granuaile about his feelings for her, despite her being his apprentice. Luckily, the feelings were mutual, and they had started dating shortly after that.

 

Atticus walked into the bathroom of the cabin and turned on the shower, sighing as he tried to wake himself up.

 

<Good morning, Atticus!> Oberon said to him from the kitchen where he awaited his morning sausage.

 

 _Morning, Oberon. Let me take my shower real quick, then I'll fix up some breakfast for us._ Atticus replied mentally, not wanting to wake Granuaile. He began stripping off his sweat pants, eager to warm up under the hot water. Admiring his body in the mirror for a moment, Atticus stepped into the shower and sighed contentedly. He began washing his chest and arms, massaging his muscles gently. The soap smelled like lavender; Granuaile must have bought it.

 

Running his hand down his smooth chest and abs, Atticus slowly washed himself, enjoying his moment of peace. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed a moment like this. Caressing his body, Attcus slowly moved his hands lower, past his groin, and washed his legs. Only after washing his feet did he pay attention to between his legs.

 

Atticus sighed as his hand brushed his cock. Slowly rubbing his groin, his soapy hand cleaned the member thoroughly, making him moan quietly in the hot shower. Gripping the shaft, he began to slowly jerk off, reveling in the sensations it gave him. Atticus was proud of his body; he was pretty good looking, he thought. His chest and arms were toned and lean, with a nice six-pack and muscular legs. His tattoos wound intricately around his arm and side, outlining his defined body. His ass was pretty nice, too. And he certainly wasn't lacking in the penis department. His 7" dick was nothing to be ashamed of; it was certainly loved by Granuaile. Moaning again, he jerked a little harder.

 

"Having some fun, are we?" a voice said from the bathroom doorway. Atticus jumped a little, quickly letting go of himself. He turned to stare into Granuaile's eyes, which were looking at him with equal parts amusement and lust. She stood in the doorway naked and unashamed, her hands arms folded across her chest. She was smirking at him.

 

Atticus blushed slightly, but quickly hid it behind a smirk. "Yeah, I thought since you were asleep, I wouldn't bother you. But since you're awake now, why don't you join me?" he said, wiggling his hips a little to show her his obvious erection.

 

It was Granuaile's turn to blush now. "Well, if you insist." she said, walking seductively towards him and stepping into the shower. Closing the door behind her, she turned to Atticus and kissed him briefly, her lips tasting of strawberries. Atticus returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. His dick rubbed against her accidentally, causing him to moan into the kiss. Granuaile's hands wrapped around his shoulders, caressing his back. They made out for a minute before separating due to lack of air. 

 

Once their lips released, Granuaile slowly slid down Atticus' body, her C-cup breasts rubbing against his torso. She eventually came to a kneeling position on the tile, her face directly in front of his dick. Looking up at him, Granuaile gently gripped Atticus' boner with one hand while playing with his balls with the other. Atticus moaned deeply, love and lust coursing through his mind. Granuaile slowly began jerking him off, her bright eyes still looking directly into his. Atticus had to use one hand steady himself as he turned off the stream of water; he was already hot enough as it was.

 

Granuaile continued pleasuring him with her hands for a minte, but Atticus wanted more. Grabbing the back of her head gently, he slowly urged her on. Getting the hint, Granuaile licked the tip of his dick lightly, eliciting a quick gasp from Atticus. After that signal, Granuaile knew to continue. She took the tip into her mouth, slowy easing it down onto the rest of his dick. She didn't stop moving until the whole thing was down her throat, her nose tickling the red, trimmed hair at the base of Attics' cock. He groaned, a low guttural sound one usually hears from animals. Granuaile began sucking and bobbing on the dick, delighted to be giving him so much pleasure.

 

"Fuck Granuaile, your mouth is so good!" Atticus gasped as he hit the back of her throat with his dick. She hummed at the words, and Atticus almost came right then and there. "Fuck! I need to repay you, babe." he said, abruptly pulling from her mouth. Granuaile looked at him quizzically for a moment before Atticus picked her up and whisked her into the bedroom, causing her to yelp slightly at being lifted so suddenly. Atticus laid her on the bed gently and kneeled at the foot of the bed between her legs, spreading them wide to reveal her perfect, pink pussy. The pubes were trimmed and neat, red like her hair. Before Granaile could say so much as a word, Atticus attacked her pussy with his tongue and fingers, slipping two in while licking her clit.

 

Granuaile moaned loudly at the sudden burst of pleasure between her legs. Atticus was a wonder in bed, and he was great at oral. Granuaile was rocked with shudders of pleasure with each tongue thrust. "Fuck baby, right there." she groaned after a particuarly strong thrust. "I love your mouth, babe!" Atticus slipped another finger in, stretching the tight hole amazingly. He continued this for a few minutes, Granuaile moaning and groaning for more. Atticus slipped a fourth finger in, and Granuaile screamed, "I'm cumming!" Atticus buried his face in her pussy and she climaxed, getting all the cum up before withdrawing his fingers.

 

"You thought that was good? I haven't even started." Atticus smirked, standing and staring down at Granuaile's beautiful form. "My little red-haired queen is gonna have a  _very_ full morning."

 

Before Granuaile could respond, Atticus heard Oberon in his head. <Umm... Atticus? Can I get my sausage before you guys... well, ya know?> Oberon asked, and Atticus immediately felt bad.

 

"Oh I'm sorry, bud. I'll get it right now." Atticus responded out loud, for Granuaile's benefit. Her expression immediately changed to regret as well, and they both walked into the kitchen, still naked and Atticus with a boner, and had breakfast together, both of them apologizing for making him wait.

 

<I'd better get an extra sausage for being so patient.> Oberon said, digging into his first plate.

 

Atticus chuckled immaturely at the word sausage, but respond,  _Of course, buddy. Of course._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I apologize for any spelling mistakes. Please leave reviews if you feel like it, and leave kudos if you like it! I'll be continuing this story soon!


	2. The Confession and The Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any part of The Iron Druid Chronicles book series, as much as I wish I did. Those are all property of Kevin Hearne. This is purely a work of fiction, and if you don't like it, don't read it!

After finishing his breakfast, Atticus stood, carrying his dishes to the sink and setting them there to be washed later. Granuaile stood and joined him, wrapping her lithe arms around his waist. "So, you were saying something about a  _full_ morning?"

 

Oberon, who had been wagging his tail after devouring his morning sausage, stood and trotted over to the couch and jumped onto it. <Ugh, you guys are  _so_ gross. Why do you say this stuff? >

 

Atticus smiled but did not respond, gazing out the window in front of him and wondering how to say wanted he wanted to next. He had been thinking recently about telling Granuaile this secret, but he couldn't think of a tactful way to approach it. He'd known about it for a while (a very long while, considering his age), but he didn't know how she would take it.

 

Granuaile frowned, looking up at the back of his head. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, Granuaile, nothing." Atticus replied, sighing and turning around to embrace her, their naked bodies fitting perfectly together. "It's just, I've been wanting to tell you something, but I haven't been able to word it properly in my head."

 

"What? You know you can tell me, Atticus." Granuaile gripped him tighter and kissed him lightly on the lips, her green eyes shining with love.

 

"I don't know if I can. I don't want you to be confused or hurt or anything. I know I'm probably overreacting, but..."

 

"What, Atticus? Spill." Granuaile's voice was tinged with worry, her eyes staring into his.

 

Atticus looked down at her and said quietly, "I'm bi... bisexual."

 

Granuaile's eyes widened with surprise and shock, but she quickly hid that expression behind one of love and acceptance. " _That's_ what you were worried about telling me?" She laughed lightly and hugged him tight, then withdrew and said, "Why such a big fuss? That's not a problem at all. I mean, so am I, so what does it matter?"

 

"You are?" Atticus said, surprised but happy she was accepting of him. Granuaile nodded, kissing him again. Atticus wasn't all that surprised, now that he thought about. But now that she'd accepted that fact, he wondered wether or not she would accept his proposal. "Well then, I have another thing I wanted to talk about..."

 

Granuaile looked at him quizzically, wondering what else he could possibly be thinking.

 

"I was thinking..." Atticus said, "what would you say to a deal where we could occasionally invite some others over, or... or have sex with others outside of our relationship? Trust me, I love fucking you, but it would be nice to have some others involved, too."

 

Granuaile looked at him again, and a grin spread across her face. "Sure, I could deal with that." she said, her hands slowly making their way down his back. "As long as we agree that I am your queen, and I am first before anyone else in this sexual adventure. You would be my king, of course."

 

"Of course." Atticus smiled deviously. In a sudden motion, he picked Granuaile up, her arms around his shoulders and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Now let me go show my queen how much she's mine."

 

<Don't be too loud in there!> Oberon said to Atticus from the couch. Atticus chuckled.

 

Carrying Granuaile to the bedroom, his cock already getting hard again, Atticus tossed her onto the bed, resulting in giggles from her. Granuaile then slid herself to the edge of the bed, her legs spreading wide to reveal her beautiful pink pussy. Atticus could see she was already getting wet. Granuaile looked at him with sultry eyes, two fingers spreading herself slowly for him. "Fuck me."

 

"As you wish, my queen." Atticus growled, and, without warning, rammed into her tight walls and groaning. Granuaile gasped in pleasure, grabbing Atticus' shoulders tightly. Atticus began to slowly and brutally pound into Granuaile, hitting her G-spot with each thrust. Granuaile's moans slowly got louder, only making Atticus go slower.

 

Atticus bent down so his mouth was right next to her ear, his hips still thrusting at a agonizingly slow pace. "You want my big cock? Beg for it." Atticus growled quietly, pressing kisses onto her neck and collarbone. Her breath hitching, Granuaile screamed, "Please, fuck my tight little pussy! Fuck me like the little slut I am!"

 

Without warning, Atticus rammed into her pussy like a jackhammer, thrusting faster and faster as Granuaile screamed in ecstacy. "Fuck, take my cock like the good little bitch you are. You like my big dick?"

 

"Yes, sir! F- Fuck yes!" Granuaile screamed as Atticus' cock rammed into her again and again. "Fuck baby, I'm cumming!" she said, her whole body shivering as pleasure rocked her body. 

 

"FUCK!" Atticus yelled as Granuaile's pussy tightened around his already throbbing cock, milking him hard. Atticus' thrusts slowed quickly as he came in her pussy, his scream lowering to a trembling groan. Pulling out, Atticusflopped onto the bed beside his girlfriend, who then wrapped her arms around him pulled him close. Smiling, Atticus wriggled his arm around her until his hand met her pussy, sticking two fingers in and causing another yelp from Granuaile. Atticus fingered her slowly until she came again, then promptly fell asleep beside her, content to sleep through the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I apologize for any spelling mistakes. Please leave reviews if you feel like it, and leave kudos if you like it!


End file.
